Suika Ibuki
Summary Suika Ibuki (伊吹 萃香, Ibuki Suika) is a typical oni who loves drinking and fighting. Before appearing in Gensokyo, she lived in the Underworld, and even before that, she lived on Youkai Mountain as one of the four "Devas of the Mountain", along with Yuugi Hoshiguma and two other unknown oni. Due to her immense strength, she is still remembered as someone to be respected. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Suika Ibuki Origin: Touhou Project Age: At the very least hundreds of years old Gender: Female Classification: Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Density Manipulation (Suika can manipulate the density of objects, which allows her to disperse objects into a fine mist or sand, including herself, allowing her to become intangible and spread over a wide area as a mist), Duplication (Suika is able to disperse herself into multiple bodies at once), Size Manipulation (Suika can compress herself into smaller bodies or make herself larger), Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Suika is able to gather heat to create flames), Gravity Manipulation (Suika's ability allows her to control gravity and even create black holes), Mind Manipulation (She can make minds more "sparse", causing people to become unfocused and space out, or gather thoughts to bring people together for parties), Soul Manipulation (Suika can affect and gather souls with her power), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate from her incorporeal "mind". Mid-High against spiritual attacks; should have similar regeneration to Kasen) Attack Potency: High Universe level (Casually destroyed Heaven, which is a realm infinite in size, due to being larger than the infinitely-sized Hell), possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to her fellow Deva Kasen and should be superior to hermits like Miko) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other high tiers such as Reimu) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Can throw objects with mass similar to that of a small black hole casually) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ (Oni are renowned for their physical strength and Suika should thus be physically stronger than the likes of Reimu and Marisa) Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range, at least tens of meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), High Universal with her ability (Effortlessly shattered and then recreated the Heavens). Standard Equipment: The Ibuki Gourd, a gourd containing a sake bug capable of turning water into sake. Intelligence: Suika is very clever, observant, and cunning, although she is nearly constantly intoxicated and rarely takes things seriously. Weaknesses: Suika can be weakened by fried beans. Although she should be vulnerable to spiritual damage, the way of exterminating Onis has been lost to time, and it is likely that Suika cannot be exterminated by such means. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Manipulation of Density and Sparseness: Suika possesses the powerful ability to manipulate the density and sparseness of any object, even the intangible and abstract. As she increases an object's density, it becomes hotter and hotter, and as she decreases it, the object slowly disperses into a fine mist. She can use this ability on herself to split herself into multiple, smaller bodies, grow in size, or even transform into a mist herself and spread over a wide area, allowing her to keep an eye on everything within this area. It's possible for Suika to even affect minds and souls, and start parties by gathering thoughts from across Gensokyo. By causing someone's mind to disperse, she can cause them to grow unfocused and space out. She can also increase her own density to increase her strength, manipulate gravity, and even create black holes. Somehow, Suika was able to use this power to destroy the Heavens. Skill Cards: *'Earth Spirit -Dense-:' Suika manipulates the earth underneath her to reshape the landscape and subterranean features, causing boulders to burst from the ground like lances. *'Earth Spirit -Sparse-:' Suika awakens spirits within the earth by pounding on the ground, causing them to drift up from the ground and damage her opponent. *'Fire Oni:' By pounding the earth, Suika causes lava to spray from the ground and catch her opponent. *'Foot Bellows:' Suika jumps and stomps on the ground, causing a shockwave. *'Gathering Oni:' Suika creates a black hole that draws in her opponent and their surroundings a short distance away. *'Oni God's Will-o'-Wisp Art:' Suika sprays a blue-white flame from her mouth that follows her opponent. *'Kidnapping Oni:' Suika uses gravitational forces to pull her opponent into her hands and then launches them into the distance. *'Oni Spirit Bomb:' By gathering heat from her surroundings, Suika creates a massive fireball in her hands and throws it at her opponent. *'Spectre -Dense-:' Suika gathers heat from her surroundings and focuses it in her hand, releasing it as a burst of flame with a punch. *'Spectre -Sparse-:' Using her hair, Suika makes a bunch of small duplicates of herself. *'Thin Oni:' Suika creates a white hole that spews out bullets. *'Unpleasant Mist:' Suika transforms into mist so that she can freely move around. Spell Cards: *'Big Four Arcanum "Destruction in Three Steps":' Suika grows to her huge size and then devastates her opponent with three increasingly powerful blows from her as she grows. *'Drunken Dream "Art of Segaki Binding":' After binding her opponent with her chain, Suika drains their energy and disturbs its flow, preventing them from properly gathering energy temporarily. *'Drunk Sign "Art of Oni Binding":' Suika snags her opponent with her chain and drains their energy while pulling them closer. *'Gathering Oni "Throwing Ame-no-Tajikarao":' After grabbing her opponent, Suika gathers earth from her surroundings and traps them in a boulder, which she slams into the ground. *'Gather Sign "Throwing Mt. Togakushi":' Using her ability, Suika compresses all the surrounding stones and pebbles to make a boulder, which she throws onto her opponent. *'Great Oni "Missing Purple Power":' Suika grows to her huge size and runs amok. *'Mist Sign "Gathering and Dissipating":' Suika sprays out a cloud of mist that is dense enough to block projectiles as it disperses over her surroundings. *'Oni Sign "Complete Massacre on Mt.Ooe":' After grabbing her opponent, Suika slams them into the ground twice before jumping into the air with them in tow, before bringing them back to the earth with a gigantic explosion. *'Oni Sign "Missing Power":' Suika grows to an immense size and blows away all nearby opponents. *'Will-o'-Wisp "Super High Density Phosphorus Disaster Art":' Suika slams the ground, causing a ball of lava to burst from the ground and disperse into several, smaller burning globs. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Alcoholics Category:Black Hole Users Category:Brawlers Category:Chain Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Density Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2